Sakura and the unusual card
by chibigirl88
Summary: Sakura goes to the market and finds the most weirdest card. please r/r


  
title: Sakura and the unusual card  
author: chibigirl 88  
disclamier: i don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.   
  
[sorry about misspelled words]  
[A/N: This is an unordinary card]   
  
One day Sakura was in the Super Market she was doing her shopping with her dad. Her dad asks Sakura   
to get the milk. So she went to get the milk, but suddenly she bump into Li and asked, "What are you   
doing here?" He said "Think Avalon I'm shopping!" "Oh sorry I didn't expect to see you at the market"   
said Sakura with a little anger. She went ahead of him and got the milk. She ran back to her father   
but before Sakura could say anything Li was gone.  
  
While Sakura was walking around the market with her father she felt an unusual power.   
"Oh no!" said Sakura whispering," not here" "Sakura," said her father with a smile," you can walk   
around the market while I do some other things" "um okay dad" said Sakura and she ran off.   
Sakura thinking "Boy I wish Kero was here."   
  
Meanwhile in the Avalon Residence  
Kero was stuffing himself full of pudding since neither Sakura nor Touya was here.   
But suddenly he felt a power near the market. He flew out the open window and flew out as fast   
as his little wings could. He stopped at the market entrance since he couldn't just fly in there.  
He was hoping somebody would either pick him up or accidentally kick him in there market.  
  
Sakura who was hoping to find Li in the market and hoping Kero would somehow come here.   
She went behind a big storage room for employees only and summons her wand. "Sleep card"   
said Sakura, "Release and Dispel!" Everyone in the super market was asleep. Kero knew it   
was his chance to go in. He flew around trying to sense this new power. He saw someone of   
who he didn't want to see at the weekend. "Hey Brat!" yelled Kero "huh," said Li,"Where's Sakura?"   
"I don't know," said Kero "By the way why are you here?" "I'M SHOPPING!" yelled Li.   
  
Sakura was using Jump to look for Li or Kero. [A/N: It's a really BIG super market]   
Soon when she wasn't looking she saw a group of milk coming. "Huh" said Sakura, "Milk?"   
She got flooded by the milk and was washed away to near where Kero and Li were.   
"Sakura!" said Kero, "Are you alright?" "Yeah" said Sakura, "Oh hi Li what kind of card is it?"   
"What do you think you just got splash by milk it's probably...the milk card" said Li   
"Oh Yeah" said Sakura. "Well don't just stand there" said Kero, "Stop it!" Another flood   
of milk came and Li use the freeze card. It freezes the milk. Then Sakura and Li saw the visible   
form. "It's a cow," said Sakura. "Holy cow," said Li. Then Li used the freeze.  
  
The milk card was frozen. "All right!" said Sakura. But the milk broke out. "How did it do that?" asked Sakura.   
Before Kero could answer her question a whole flood of milk came toward to them. "Get Out of the way!" yelled Li   
as he pushed Sakura out of the way and the blast of milk hit him. "Li!" said Sakura, "Are you alright?"   
"I felt better" said Li, "Sakura stop the clow card!" "Okay" said Sakura   
  
  
Sakura stood face to face with the clow card. "Cow Card!" said Sakura, "Windy!" She commanded Windy to form a chain   
to bind the milk card but it didn't work because the milk disappear. "This is one tough card," said Sakura, "Watery   
release and dispel!" But the watery couldn't stops it. "How can I stop this card," said Sakura. "Sakura use another card!"   
said Kero. Before she could chose a big puddle of milk was going towards her. "Shield!" said Sakura. The shield blocks the milk.   
"Shadow release and dispel," said Sakura. The Shadow card sallows the milk. "Cow Card!" said Sakura, "Return to your power confined".   
The card flew to Sakura but Sakura notice that it wasn't an ordinary card. It seems as someone made this card itself.   
"All right Sakura!" said Kero.  
  
Everyone in the super market woke up and just went along as nothing happen. "Where's my dad?" asked Sakura to Kero.   
"Sakura!" said her father, " Did you have fun walking around?" "Yes," said Sakura cheerfully. "Come on let's go home,"   
said her father. Sakura whisper something to Kero. "Hmm it might be a new enemy but who knows" said Kero, "Like I said   
Sakura expect the unexpected."   
  
  
Sorry that it's pretty short. thanks for reading it so i guess flames are acceptable. Also   
sorry if i made any mistakes. 


End file.
